


Sugar and Spice but not Everything is Nice

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hunk just loves him for him, Lotor is slightly insecure about what he contributes to the relationship, Lotor tries to be sweet, M/M, it backfires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lotor just wanted to do something sweet for Hunk. How was cooking so hard?





	Sugar and Spice but not Everything is Nice

The last thing Hunk expected when he got home was to find his boyfriend trying to cook.

There he was, covered in a bit of flour, and who know what those stains are. Lotor seemed agitated as he looked over the cookbook in front of him, paying no mind to what he was doing. This proved to be a mistake as he sliced the tip of his thumb, dropping his knife and cursing in a language that Hunk had yet to learn.

He quickly set his bag down and rushed to Lotor, taking his hand, and ignoring the very undignified squawk Lotor let out. 

“When did you get home?”

“Just now. What were you thinking?!”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to make you something nice!” he snapped before going quiet.

Hunk looked up from Lotor’s hand, a frown set in deep. “Lotor? Why do you think that you needed to cook for me?”

Lotor looked away, frowning. “Katie is taking Lance camping…”

Hunk’s eyebrows shot up. “But Pidge hates…… Oh, Lotor, honey, no! You didn’t have to do this!” He pulls Lotor close, burying his face in his hair. “I know you hate cooking and you didn’t have to try to prove anything by trying.”

Lotor leaned into him, eyes closed and let out a sigh. “I wanted to do SOMETHING for you….”

“You bought me a cafe´, Lotor. You help me with bills and you’re there for me and whenever my anxiety hits. Not once have you ever made fun of me. Lotor, I love you and I know you love me….. I don’t want you to do something you don’t like just because it’s me you’re doing it for.”

He let out a sigh before nodding against Hunk’s chest. “Fine… but I AM helping clean up! i made this mess.”

Hunk let out a laugh, pulling away. “Sure but go bandage your thumb. The cut isn’t deep so it shouldn’t need any special treatment.”

Lotor just grumbled as he walked out of the kitchen, trying to ignore Hunk picking up the cookbook.

\----------------------

Soon after everything was cleaned, Hunk started dinner, talking about his day and, as usual, fell into his “gossip mode” as their friends had deemed it. 

So far Coran caught his mustache in the automatic doors of his and his niece’s shop, said niece asked out Shiro, who turned a very interesting shade of red and said yes, Lance’s flower shop had a small malfunction, causing the sprinklers to go off, and Then there was Keith, who had somehow got locked into the cafe´’s freezer room, so all in all, it was a pretty normal day.

Lotor listened from his place against the counter, a small frown set in place. This hadn’t gone the way he planned and, honestly, he still felt horrible. Hunk made everything look easy. Sure, he was the son of the CEO of Galra Tech but most things that aren't business related just didn’t click with him. He pushed off the counter, making his way to Hunk and pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around him. 

Hunk stilled before letting out a small hum, “Yes, Lotor?”

“I love you….”

He smiled softly and set down his knife, turning and wrapping his arms around the smaller. “I love you, too.”

Lotor leaned up and kissed him, smooth and gentle. Hunk held him close, smiling against his lips. It wasn’t always going to be this happy with them, because, yeah, they have had their bad days and fights, but he knew they could work around them all. Lotor pulled away and stepped back so Hunk could get back to cooking. Before doing so, Hunk took his hand and kissed it, smiling when Lotor turned a bit red. 

Right now, this was the happiest either had been in a long time.


End file.
